Englisches Siedlungswesen
Für das Englische Siedlungswesen ist die Zeitspanne von 400 bis 1100 n. Chr. von großer Bedeutung. Während dieser sieben Jahrhunderte, bis zur Thronbesteigung Heinrich I., wurde der Charakter der späteren britischen Geschichte und auch die Geschichte der angelsächsischen Siedlungen in Britannien bestimmt. Allgemeines Um das Jahr 400 n. Chr. war Britannien noch hauptsächlich von keltischen Volksstämmen bewohnt; die südöstlichen Teile der Insel fühlten sich noch als Teil des römischen Reiches und konnten noch zwischen 446 und 454 vom Zentrum des Reiches Hilfe erbitten Gildas, c. 20, Monumenta Germaniae historica. Auctores antiquissimi. XIII p. 36. Am Ende dieses Zeitabschnitts (um 1100 n. Chr.) wurde der Südosten von Britannien, der wegen seiner ausgezeichneten Bodenbeschaffenheit, seines guten Klimas und der Nähe des Kontinents bis in die Neuzeit der wohlhabendste, bevölkertste und wichtigste Teil der Insel war, fast ganz von Stämmen germanischer Herkunft (s. Angeln, Jüten, Sachsen) bewohnt. thumb|250px|Keltisches Dorf (Museum of Welsh Life, St. Fagans) Die Errichtung der normannischen Monarchie in der letzten Hälfte des 11. Jhds. hatte das politische Übergewicht der angelsächsischen Gebiete Britanniens noch verstärkt, im Gegensatz zu den Teilen, wo skandinavische Siedlungen auf die anglische Bevölkerung gepflanzt waren. Jene Monarchie setzte auch der Erneuerung einer Verbindung mit den skandinavischen Reichen eine Schranke, und der Hof der normannischen Könige und ihrer Nachfolger schuf für ganz England durch die Ordnung der angelsächsischen Gebräuche und deren Anpassung an die Bedürfnisse eines fortschreitenden Gesellschaftslebens ein allgemeines Recht, das seinen Ursprung in germanischen Gewohnheiten hatte. Die normannische Eroberung trieb ferner eine Menge angelsächsischer Auswanderer nach Schottland, während die anglo-normannische Monarchie, indem sie der Verwirklichung der separatistischen Bestrebungen des Feudaladels in England vorbeugte, viele von dessen Angehörigen veranlaßte, ihre Machtgelüste durch Eroberungen in Wales und Irland zu befriedigen, wodurch ihr Einfluß auch auf den keltischen Westen ausgedehnt wurde. Bei der Beschreibung der angelsächsischen Siedlungen in Britannien erfordern die frühesten Jahrhunderte die meiste Beachtung, denn das Hauptwerk der Kolonisation wurde tatsächlich vor der Mitte des 7. Jhds. vollendet. Aber man muß auch den Einfluß der normannischen Eroberung im Auge behalten; auf jeden Fall ist das normannische Sammelwerk, das Domesday Buch, unentbehrlich für das Studium des angelsächsischen Britannien. Geschichtliche Quellen * Hauptartikel: Englisches Siedlungswesen: Geschichtliche Quellen Die Hauptschwierigkeit für den Historiker beim Forschen nach der Entwicklung der angelsächsischen Siedlungen in Britannien liegt in der Spärlichkeit der geschichtlichen Quellen. Aus den geographischen Verhältnissen absolute Schlüsse zu ziehen, ist problematisch, denn die örtlichen Hindernisse, die sich den vom Süden oder Osten Britanniens angreifenden Eindringlingen entgegenstellten, sind nicht bedeutend genug, dass sie deren Lauf beträchtlich verändern konnten... Weiterlesen Entwicklung der Siedlungen und ihre Ausbreitung Die Frühgeschichte der angelsächsischen Siedelungen in Britannien ist unsicher und nur wenig beleuchtet. Es ist zunächst unsicher, wann die wirklichen Siedlungen begannen, denn die Kolonisierung läßt sich auf Grund der mageren Berichte von den räuberischen Einfällen schwer unterscheiden. Ferner ist unsicher, welche Völkerschaften an der Kolonisierung teilnahmen, und inwieweit sie voneinander verschieden waren; schließlich, wie weit die Eroberung durch einen organisierten Zug großer Menschenmassen und wie weit durch sporadische Gruppen von Siedlern betätigt wurde. Chronologie In bezug auf die Chronologie der Siedlungen kann mit Sicherheit nur gesagt werden, dass eine regelrechte Kolonisation vor der Mitte des 5. Jhds. begonnen hatte, und dass der größere Teil Englands von germanischen Siedlern vor dem Ende des 6. Jhds. in Besitz genommen war. Die von den Quellen angegebene älteste Zahl für den germanischen Einfall, der mehr als ein bloßer Beutezug war, ist das Jahr 375. Allerdings stieß die Anerkennung einer so frühen Zeitangabe auf Zweifel: * 1) weil sie von den in anderen Quellen angegebenen späteren Daten so sehr abweicht * 2) weil die Möglichkeit einer Verwechslung zwischen der gleichzeitigen Regierung von Martianus und Valentinian III. und der von Gratianus und Valentinian II. gegeben ist, * 3) weil es schwer ist, das Datum mit den Angaben von Ammianus, Orosius und Zosimus über die letzten Tage der römischen Herrschaft in Britannien und mit der Behauptung von Claudian, dass Britannien durch Stilicho von seinen Feinden errettet wurde, in Einklang zu bringen. Es scheint indessen sicher, dass vor der Mitte des 5. Jhds. die Eroberung an die Stelle der bloßen Einfälle trat. Guorthigernus, dessen Einladung an die Sachsen von den Quellen in das Jahr 375 gesetzt wird, wird in demselben Abschnitt der Historia Brittonum, die auch die Zahl 375 (§. 31) nennt, als ca. 428 regierend angeführt, und ein anderer Abschnitt des Buches (§. 66) nennt dieses Jahr als das der Ankunft der Sachsen; aber der Text ist sehr fehlerhaft. Das Leben des St. Germanus von Constantius beschreibt (Lib. I c. 6 §. 51) eine Schlacht zwischen den Briten und einer vereinigten Streitmacht der Sachsen und Pikten, die während der Missionstätigkeit des Heiligen in Britannien stattgefunden haben soll, aber diese Mission gehört nach Prosper Tiro (MG. Auct. Antiq. IX S. 472) dem Jahre 429 an, und die Angabe, die Schlacht wäre in einem gebirgigen Distrikt ausgefochten worden, läßt vermuten, dass die germanischen Einfälle schon weit in das Innere der Insel vorgedrungen waren. Die endgültige Eroberung im Unterschied von Einfällen ähnlich dem, der anscheinend als in das Jahr 409 gehörig erwähnt ist, wird von der gallischen Chronik, die bis zum Jahre 452 reicht, auf das Jahr 441-42 angesetzt, und die andere mit dem Jahre 511 schließende gallische Chronik gibt als Datum der Unterwerfung der Briten durch die Sachsen 438-39 an. Der britische anglistische Mediävist und Historiker Hector Munro Chadwick wies darauf hin, dass diese Daten vielleicht etwas zweifelhaft werden einerseits durch das Fehlen jeglicher Erwähnung der germanischen Eroberer in der Epistola ad Coroticum von St. Patrick, der von piktischen und skottischen Verwüstungen spricht, und anderseits durch den Bericht von Jordanes (Getica, Kap. 45), nach dem ein britischer König noch zur Regierungszeit des Anthemius (467-472) Truppen zur Unterstützung der römischen Waffen gegen die Visigoten senden konnte. Gildas und Beda Venerabilis jedoch geben etwas spätere Daten. Der erstere setzt die Einladung an die Sachsen hinter die Anrufung des Aetius vom Jahre 446; der letztere schwankt zwischen ca. 446 / 447 und einer Zeit während der Regierung von Martianus und Valentinian III. (450-455, obwohl er selbst den Regierungsantritt des Martianus auf das Jahr 449 ansetzt. Angaben der Sachsenchronik Die von der Sachsenchronik angegebenen Daten besitzen wenig Wert, aber es ist zu beachten, dass die ersten Eroberungen der Südsachsen und Westsachsen mit Daten belegt werden, die in die zweite Hälfte des 5. Jhds. fallen (477 bzw. 495). Die Ankunft von Hengist und Horsa wird von der Chronik in die Regierungszeit von Martianus und Valentinian gesetzt. Aber diese Angabe ist möglicherweise Beda oder einer gemeinsamen kentischen Quelle entlehnt. Über die Chronologie der mehr nördlichen Siedlungen sind Forscher fast ganz ohne Nachricht, wenn nicht die allgemeinen Angaben von Gildas und Nennius sowohl auf den Norden wie auf den Süden bezogen werden können. Es sind Versuche gemacht worden, Schlüsse über die Eroberungen im Norden aus einigen unsicheren Angaben in unsern Quellen zu ziehen, aber die Ergebnisse sind doch etwas gering. Wenn wir z. B. lesen (Hist. Britt. §. 59), dass der erste König von Ostangeln Guecha war, der Urgroßvater von Redwald, so können wir doch nicht daraus schließen, dass die Besiedlung von Ostangeln in einer bestimmten Generation sich vollzog, denn Guechas Werk kann einfach darin bestanden haben, sporadische Siedlungen älteren Datums zu befestigen oder Ostangeln von einem größeren Königreich loszulösen. Ähnlichen Schwierigkeiten begegnet jeder Versuch, die erste Einwanderung in Northumbrien oder sogar in Bernicien nach der Angabe in der chronologischen Übersicht von Beda, dass Ida im Jahre 547 zu regieren begann und der Gründer der Königsfamilie von Northumbrien war, zu datieren, denn tatsächlich liegt eine gewisse Wahrscheinlichkeit vor, dass eine germanische Siedlung in Nordbritannien schon in der Mitte des 5. Jhs. stattfand (Hist. Britt. §. 38). Zur Besiedlung von Deira haben wir die Angabe des genealogischen Abschnittes der Historia Brittonum (Kap. 61), dass Soemil, der in die 5. Generation vor Vlli (= Aelli, der in Deira von 560–588 regierte) gesetzt wird, primus separavit Deur a Birneich ('zunächst getrennt Deira von Birneich'). Das wurde so gedeutet, dass er ein anglisches Fürstentum von den noch keltischen bernicischen Gegenden abtrennte. Für die binnenländischen Gebiete von England fehlt jeder zuverlässige Bericht. Auf die etwas fragwürdige Vermutung von Chadwick, dass die Besiedlung von Mercien wahrscheinlich schon in der 5. Generation vor Penda stattfand, wonach also die Daten der Besiedlung von Mercien möglicherweise vor dem Ende des 5. Jhds. liegen, sei indessen hingewiesen. Chadwick stützt diese Vermutung auf die Angabe, dass die Geschlechtsnamen der kentischen und ostanglischen königlichen Familien von einem Stammvater abgeleitet sind, der in Britannien regiert haben soll, und dass eine Stelle in dem Leben des heiligen Guthlac von Felix vermuten läßt, die mercische Königsfamilie hätte ihren Namen von Icel abgeleitet, der in der Chronik (unter dem Jahr 626), aber nicht bei Nennius (Hist. Britt. §. 60) in die 5. Generation vor Penda gestellt wird. Ethnologie der Siedlungen Eine weitere Frage, die für die angelsächsischen Siedlungen zu beantworten ist, ist ethnologischer Natur. Welche germanischen Stämme nahmen an den Einfällen teil, und inwieweit fühlten sich diese Gruppierungen voneinander verschieden? Die Grundlage der Antwort, die gewöhnlich gegeben wird, ist die Angabe von Beda Venerabilis (HE. I, 15), dass die germanischen Siedler Britanniens drei Volksstämmen angehörten: den Sachsen, Angeln und Jüten; dass von diesen die Jüten in Kent, auf der Insel Wight und an einem Teile der westsächsischen Küsten wohnten; dass die Ostsachsen, Südsachsen und Westsachsen aus der Gegend des alten Sachsen kamen; dass die Ostangeln, Mittelangeln, Mercier und Northumbrier Angeln waren und aus dem Lande kamen, das Angulus genannt wurde und zwischen den Territorien der Jüten und der Sachsen lag. Die neuere Forschung zweifelte diese Einteilung der germanischen Besiedler von Britannien allerdings an. * 1. Die Namen Angli und Saxones werden ohne Unterschied von vielen Historikern und sogar von Beda selbst für alle germanischen Siedler gebraucht. * 2. Alle angelsächsischen Königshäuser, von denen Genealogien aufbewahrt sind, führen - bis auf eines - ihren Stammbaum auf Woden zurück; diese Ausnahme ist die ostsächsische Familie, während die westsächsischen und bernicischen Familien ihre Abkunft von demselben Sohn und nach einigen Quellen von demselben Enkel Wodens herleiteten. * 3. Die sprachlichen Unterschiede zwischen den verschiedenen Dialekten des angelsächsischen Britannien können "zu einer Zeit im Anschluß an die Invasion" entstanden sein, während die geographischen Verhältnisse ihren Charakter bestimmt zu haben scheinen, unabhängig von Überlegungen, ob die benachbarten Königreiche Sachsen, Angeln oder Jüten waren. * 4. Archäologische Funde haben keinen Gegensatz zwischen dem anglischen Norden und dem sächsischen Süden dargetan, seit die Entdeckungen die Behauptung, dass in vorchristlichen Zeiten die Verbrennung der Toten von den Angeln und die Bestattung von den Sachsen geübt wurde, als falsch erwiesen haben und ebenso die Theorie zerstörten, dass kreuzförmige Spangen als anglisch und cupelliförmige als sächsisch anzusehen seien. * 5. Die gesellschaftliche Ordnung, wie sie sich in dem System des Wergeldes enthüllt, scheint zwar Bedas Angabe, dass die kentischen Siedler der Herkunft nach von den Einwohnern des größeren Teils von England verschieden waren, zu bestätigen, läßt jedoch keinen auffallenden Gegensatz zwischen Mercien und Northumbrien einerseits und Wessex anderseits ersehen. Diese Betrachtungen führten zum Schluss, dass die Eindringlinge in Britannien nicht zu drei, sondern zwei unterschiedliche Nationalitäten angehörten, die jütischen und angel-sächsischen. Aber während diese Untersuchungen zeigen, dass der Unterschied zwischen den Angeln und Sachsen nicht so groß war, wie er oft angenommen wurde, so geben sie keinen ausreichenden Beweis dafür, dass die Volksstämme, die sich in Nord- und Zentralbritannien ansiedelten, sich nicht als eine von den Einwohnern von Essex, Sussex und Wessex verschiedene Nationalität fühlten. Die Argumente, die aus der Sprache, aus genealogischen Untersuchungen und aus dem unterschiedslosen Gebrauch der Namen Angli und Saxones gezogen werden, passen ebenso gut für Kent. Nicht-Erwähnung der Friesen bei Beda Ein germanisches Volk, das wahrscheinlich an der Eroberung teilnahm, läßt Beda Venerabilis in seiner Ethnologie allerdings vollkommen unbeachtet. So spricht manches für die Annahme, dass sich einige Friesen in Britannien ansiedelten. Die See, die an einen Teil der schottischen Küste angrenzt (vielleicht der Firth of Forth oder der Firth of Solway) wird von Nennius Mare Frenessicum oder Mare Fresicum (§. 38) genannt, und der Name Litus Frisicum wird einem Teil der Küste des Firth of Forth im Leben des St. Kentigern von Jocelyn beigelegt (c. 8) vgl. Lives of St. Ninian and St. Kentigern. Hrsg. A. P. Forbes in: Historians of Scotland. Band V, S. 176, 328, Edinburgh, 1874 Sir H. Maxwell. Scottish Land Names, Edinburgh 1894, S. 73. Der Name Dumfries wurde wahrscheinlich mit "Schanze der Friesen" (Dúnfrés) übersetzt, und der geographische Sitz des friesischen Volkes auf dem Kontinent und seine wohlbekannten seemännischen Eigenschaften in späteren Zeiten machen den Schluß, den diese Beweisfragmente nahelegen, nicht unwahrscheinlich, zumal die Ähnlichkeit der friesischen und englischen Sprachen die Aufsaugung eines friesischen Elementes durch die angelsächsischen Völker miterklären könnte. Skeat neigt zur Annahme, dass eine beträchtliche Anzahl von Friesen im Mittelland saß, und dass in diesen Distrikten, und zwar mehr im Süden als im Norden, ihre hauptsächlichsten Siedlungen lagen Skeat. Principles of English Etymology: First Series, Oxford 1887, S. 32-33.. Es würde allerdings über die Grenzen dieses Artikels hinausgehen, die geographischen und ethnologischen Verwandtschaften dieser verschiedenen Völker, bevor sie ihre Heimat auf dem Kontinent verließen, zu behandeln. (Vgl. Artikel Angelsachsen). Theorie der großen angelsächsischen Invasion Die Frage, ob die Eroberungen der Britischen Inseln der Hauptsache nach das Werk verstreuter Stammesverbände oder kleineren Gruppen waren, oder ob ein einzelner großer Einfall das angelsächsische Siedlungungwesen einleitete, steht mit dem ethnologischen Problem im Zusammenhang. Zeitgenössischen Berichte bieten wenig Zeugnisse für sporadische Siedlungen. Die Annalen, die von einer getrennten Besiedlung von Wessex von der Hampshire-Küste aus berichten, sind vielleicht die problematischsten in der Chronik. Die soziologischen Verwandtschaften von Northumbrien, Mercien und Wessex, ferner die ähnlichen Stammbäume der Königshäuser der anglischen und sächsischen Staaten lassen zur Erklärung der Besiedelung des größeren Teiles von Britannien die Theorie einer großen angelsächsischen Invasion als möglich zu. Aber die Wahrscheinlichkeit scheint doch in der anderen Richtung zu liegen. Die Überlieferung von einem besondern kentischen Einfall kann nicht leicht von der Hand gewiesen werden, und ihre Annahme entwertet das Argument, dass der Bericht des Gildas (ca. 504-569) auf eine einzelne umfassende Einwanderung hinweist. Ferner ist durchaus nicht sicher, dass die alten westsächsischen Annalen so unglaubwürdig sind, wie manche Historiker voraussetzen, und auch wenn jede Einzelheit, die sie berichten, falsch wäre, so können sie doch eine wahre Tradition zum Ausdruck bringen, die auf eine getrennte Eroberung und deren hauptsächlichste Entwicklungsphasen hinweist. Außerdem würde die Hypothese, dass Wessex eine Kolonie von Sussex war, kaum mit der Theorie eines allgemeinen angelsächsischen Einfalls zusammenstimmen, denn die geographische Isolierung von Sussex, die durch den Andredsweald verursacht wurde, scheint ein mehr als genügendes Faktum zu sein, um jedem weitgehenden Schlüsse, der aus Bedas Angaben über die frühe Oberherrschaft des südsächsischen Aelli (HE. II 5) gezogen werden könnte, die Wage zu halten. Die Entstehung von Wessex Die Gründe für die Theorie einer Kolonisierung von Wessex vom Norden aus unzureichend. Nach Stevenson kann das Argument von Howorth, dass das Vorhandensein von Jüten an der Küste von Hampshire die Erzählung von einer westsächsischen Landung dort widerlegt, durch die Annahme, dass ein Bündnis zwischen den beiden Völkern in dieser Gegend bestand, beantwortet werden. Auf das Argument, dass Dorchester in Oxfordshire die ursprüngliche Hauptstadt von Wessex gewesen sein müsse, weil es der Sitz des ersten westsächsischen Bistums war, erwidert Stevenson: das mercische Bistum wäre in Lichfield gewesen, während Tamworth den meisten Anspruch darauf hätte, als die mercische Hauptstadt angesehen zu werden; und ferner: Birinus schiene die ganze Civitas von Dorchester geschenkt erhalten zu haben, was unwahrscheinlich wäre, wenn es die Hauptstadt war (HE. III 7). Auch darauf kann hingewiesen werden, dass die Königsstädte der verschiedenen angelsächsischen Königreiche gewöhnlich der Sitz von Münzstätten in der späteren angelsächsischen Periode waren (z. B. Canterbury, London, York, Tamworth), aber dafür, dass in Dorchester in Oxfordshire jemals eine Münzstätte war, haben wir keinerlei Zeugnis; denn die Münzen, die die Inschrift D O R tragen, wurden in Dorchester in Dorsetshire geschlagen, wo nach dem Domesday Book eine Münzstätte bestand vgl. H. A. Grueber und C. F. Keary. C''atalogue of English coins in the British Museum'': Anglo-Saxon Series, London 1893, Band II, S. 159. Ferner: wenn die ganze Küste von Hampshire ursprünglich jütisch war, so ist es schwer, die Ableitung des Grafschaftsnamens aus Southampton zu erklären. Denn wenn die Hampshire-Küste erst in später Zeit durch die Westsachsen den Jüten abgenommen wurde, so ist es unwahrscheinlich, dass eine Grafschaft, die die spätere Hauptstadt Winchester enthielt, ihren Namen von einem verhältnismäßig unbedeutenden Vorposten im jütischen Territorium angenommen haben soll. Nimmt man aber Southampton als das ursprüngliche Zentrum der westsächsischen Macht an, so würde das hinreichend die Ausbreitung des Namens erklären. Die Theorie periodischer Siedlungen Es ist auch zu beachten: Hampshire wird in der Chronik schon im Jahre 755 erwähnt; Hamptone (= Southampton) wird in einer Urkunde aus dem Jahre 840 eine villa regalis genannt, und von Aethelstan wurden Bestimmungen für eine Münzstätte dort erlassen (II 14, 2). Das Argument, der Name Middlesex ließe sich am besten durch die Hypothese erklären, dass die ursprünglichen westsächsischen Siedlungen im Tal der Themse lagen, hat kein Gewicht, wenn nicht bewiesen werden kann, dass der Name Middlesex vor dem Jahre 571 gebraucht wurde, dem Jahr, in dem Ceawlin vier Orte eingenommen haben soll, die so gut wie sicher in dem modernen Oxfordshire und Buckinghamshire lagen. Größeres Gewicht hat das Argument von R. A. Smith, schüsselförmige Spangen, die man als westsächsisch ansieht, wären in Oxfordshire und Buckinghamshire gefunden worden, aber keine in Hampshire, und deshalb wäre es wahrscheinlich, „that during the pagan period the people who spread throughout central England did not reach the Hampshire border." Dagegen kann aber geltend gemacht werden, wie es Smith selbst zugibt, dass „the soil of the Hampshire basin has not the preservative qualities of the chalk", ferner, dass nicht nur Funde westsächsischen, sondern auch jütischen Charakters an der der Insel Wight gegenüberliegenden Küste fehlen, und schließlich, dass eine Spange des nach der gewöhnlichen Annahme ausgesprochen westsächsischen Typus auf der Insel Wight selbst gefunden wurde. Die Kritik von Round Die Theorie, dass Wessex ein Absenker von Essex gewesen sein könnte, wird nicht durch die Tatsache begünstigt, dass die ostanglische königliche Genealogie für sich dasteht. Schließlich muß folgender Erwägung Beachtung geschenkt werden: * 1). Gleichzeitige oder fast gleichzeitige Einfälle, wenn sie auch tatsächlich getrennt voneinander stattfanden, können die britischen und gallischen Chronisten als miteinander im Verband stehend angesehen haben. * 2). Es ist eher anzunehmen, dass verschiedene Einfälle so in der Überlieferung zusammengeworfen worden sind, als dass das Gewicht eines großen einheitlichen Zuges in der Erinnerung der Eroberer gänzlich ausgelöscht wurde. * 3). Das Fehlen einer Überlieferung für die Kolonisierung nördlich der Themse, der Mangel an Einheit im Mercischen Staat und die späte Errichtung des Königtums in Essex und Bernicia legen die Vermutung nahe, dass die Siedlungen in diesen Distrikten weniger organisiert und vereinzelter waren, als diejenigen im Süden. Eben für den Süden ist es auch möglich, dass verschiedene getrennte Siedlungen in den Berichten über die Gründung von Wessex miteinander vermengt wurden, wenigstens wird das durch die Erzählung Beda Venerabilis' über die Jüten von Hampshire und durch die Erwähnung der drei Ankunftsdaten (495, 501, 514) in der Chronik nahegelegt. Anderseits aber können die Versuche von Round, die Besiedelung von Sussex durch eine Reihe von Einfällen, die die Flußufer aufwärts gingen, zu erklären, nicht angenommen werden, denn er hat den Unterschied zwischen dem Suffix -''hám'' (= home) und dem Suffix -''ham'' (etwa zu übersetzen mit 'Fischreuse' oder 'Sumpfwiese') nicht beachtet. Das Suffix -''ham'' würde die Häufung der damit gebildeten Namen längs der Flußläufe ohne die Hypothese eines früheren Datums für die Siedelung erklären. vgl. J. H. Round. The commune of London, and other studies (Internet Archive). Westminster 1899, S. 4-9. Schwierigkeiten der Nachvollziehbarkeit Insgesamt ist es schwierig, genaue und ins Detail gehende Angaben über den Hergang der Siedlungen zu machen. Selbst wenn historisch überlieferte Örtlichkeiten und Daten von verschiedenen Siegen für die Bestimmung der Chronologie und der Ausdehnung der Siedlungen als Grundlage angenommen werden können und genauso herangezogen werden wie die archäologischen Zeugnisse und die Ortsnamen, kann das Ergebnis meist über Verallgemeinerungen in großen Zügen nicht hinausgehen. Bei vielen Entdeckungen bleibt immer die Schwierigkeit, Reste der christlichen und heidnischen Perioden voneinander zu unterscheiden, und den tatsächlichen Ursprung der Ortsnamen sicher zu bestimmen. Belagerung von Mons Badonicus Nach Gildas (Kap. 26) scheint das Vorrücken der Sachsen durch eine Niederlage der Eroberer bei der Belagerung von Mons Badonicus im Geburtsjahr des Geschichtsschreibers zum Stillstand gekommen zu sein. Weder der Ort noch das Datum dieser Niederlage lassen sich allerdings näher bestimmen. Einige Forscher legen die Stelle bei Gildas so aus, dass die Belagerung schon im Jahre 493 stattfand, andere setzen sie nach den Annales Cambriae ins Jahr 516. Es ist auch nicht unwahrscheinlich, dass Gildas die Folgen jenes Rückschlages übertreibt (vgl. Historia Brittonum, Kap. 56). Die Eroberungen von 571-616 Die Eroberungen von 571-616 prägten maßgeblich die Geographie der angelsächsischen Königreiche des 7. Jhd.. Dabei sind einige Angaben bei der Bestimmung des Vordringens der Eroberund von besonderer Beachtung: * 1. Cuthwulf, offenbahr ein Westsachse, entriß den Briten im Jahr 571 Land im Tal der Themse (Sachsenchronik z. Jahr 571) * 2. Im Jahr 577 gewannen Ceawlin und Cuthwulf einen Sieg über drei britische Könige zu Deorham und nahmen Gloucester, Cirencester und Bath * 3. Im Jahre 603 schlug Ethelfried von Northumbrien den schottischen König Aidan bei Degsastan (wahrscheinlich das Moor zwischen Liddesdale und Upper Tynedale) (Hist. Eccl. I, 34) * 4. Wahrscheinlich im Jahre 613 oder 616 schlug derselbe Ethelfried die Briten bei Chester (Hist. Eccl. 2, 2). Diese wenigen Daten lassen ungefähr vermuten, wieweit die germanischen Eroberungen bis zum Zeitpunkt vorgedrungen waren. Dass allerdings der Erfolg der Angelsachsen auch leicht übertrieben worden sein kann, zeigt die Angabe in der Historia Brittonum von Nennius, dass die Angeln von den Briten bei Lindisfarne während der Herrschaft des Theodric (zwischen 572 und 579), geschlagen wurden, und ferner das Bestehen des britischen Königreiches von Elmet im S. W. von Yorkshire bis zum 7. Jhd. (Hist. Brit. §. 63). In Bedas Bericht von der Christianisierung des angelsächsischen Britannien erscheinen die Königreiche Northumbrien, Mercien, Ostangeln, Essex, Kent, Sussex und Wessex in mehr oder weniger endgültiger Gestalt. Ihre Grenzen können allerdings nicht ganz genau bestimmt werden. Was man sagen kann ist: * 1. Northumbrien war ein aus dem nördlichen Bernicien und dem südlichen Deira zusammengesetzter Staat und immer in Gefahr auseinander zu fallen. Die beiden Provinzen wurden wahrscheinlich durch den Tees, vielleicht durch den Tyne, getrennt, während die nördliche Grenze von Bernicien wahrscheinlich bis zum Forth reichte vgl. die aus dem 12. Jhd. stammende Vita St. Oswaldi in Simeon of Durham, Rolls Series Band I, S. 339. * 2. Mercien bestand ebenfalls aus zwei Staaten; dem der Nord-Mercier und der Süd-Mercier, die durch den Trent getrennt waren. Die Mittelangeln waren ihnen Untertan. Beda unterscheidet auch die Provinz der Lindesfari (das moderne Lindsey, Hist. Eccl. II 16, III 24), die zu verschiedenen Zeiten zu Mercien und Northumbrien gehörte und die Provinz der Gyruii (H. E. III 20, IV 6), die Medehamstead (das moderne Peterborough) umschloß. * 3. Das Königreich Essex scheint die moderne Grafschaft Middlesex umschlossen zu haben Beda H. E. II 3; Birch, Cart. Sax. I. CXI, S. 163. * 4. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit spricht dafür, dass die Unterscheidung von den Westsachsen, die die Jüten der Insel Wight und die Provinz der Meanwari (Teil von Hampshire) machten, bis zur Zeit des Ceadwalla fortdauerte (685). * 5. In den Territorien der späteren Diözese von Worcester findet sich das Unterkönigreich der Hwicce, mit unbestimmten Grenzen und ungewissen Ursprungs, aber von Mercien unterworfen, als dieses im letzten Viertel des 7. Jhd. zuerst erwähnt wird. Spätere Eroberungen im Westen Über den Verlauf der späteren Eroberungen der Angelsachsen lassen sich nur mehr oder weniger wahrscheinliche Schlüsse ziehen. Es ist nicht unwahrscheinlich, dass die Angaben der Chronik die Hauptdaten der Eroberung von Somersetshire richtig wiedergeben: * die Eroberung von Bath im Jahre 577, * die Schlacht zu Bradford-on-Avon im Jahre 652, * ein Vorrücken bis zum Parret im Jahre 658 * und ein weiteres Vorrücken bis zur Küste im Jahre 682. Möglicherweise bezieht sich dieser letzte Eintrag nur auf die Abweisung eines Einfalls der Dumnonier und die Eroberer wurden zum Kanal von Bristol zurückgetrieben. Die Besiegung des westwallisischen Königs Geraint durch Ine im Jahre 710 und die von Ine vorgenommene Befestigung von Taunton vor dem Jahre 722 mögen wichtige Fakten sein. Aber nichtsdestoweniger ist vieles unsicher, denn die politische Oberherrschaft kann der kolonisierenden Vorwärtsbewegung vorangegangen oder ihr gefolgt sein. Einerseits läßt die archäologische Forschung vermuten, dass das Vordringen der Sachsen in Somersetshire, wie auch die Chronik anzudeuten scheint, nach dem Jahr 577 einen Stillstand erfuhr, denn wenige sächsische Funde von ausgesprochen heidnischem Charakter sind dort zutage gefördert worden. Anderseits legt die Aufnahme von St. Bonifacius (Winfrid) in ein Kloster zu Adescancastre (Exeter?), dessen Abt Wolfhard hieß, die Annahme nahe, dass germanische Siedlungen schon vor dem Ende des 7. Jhd. in das Innere von Devonshire vorgedrungen waren vgl. Willibaldi Vita S. Bonifacii Kap. I; Jaffe, Monumenta Moguntina (1866) S.433.. Über die Besiedlung der anderen westlichen Landschaften läßt sich nur ebenso wenig angeben, bis die archäologische und sprachliche Forschung mehr Resultate gezeitigt hat. Für Dorsetshire z. B. ist nur die sehr unsichere Vermutung möglich, dass es von Norden her besiedelt wurde und nicht von Hampshire oder von der Küste aus. Diese Annahme wird durch die ungünstigen Landungsverhältnisse der Dorset-Küste gestützt, ferner durch die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass das südliche Gestade, mit seinem Lehmboden, mit seiner im Vergleich zu den nördlicheren Teilen der Landschaft höheren Temperatur und häufigerem Regenfall, bewaldet war, und schließlich durch die Tatsache, dass die südlichen und östlichen Distrikte eine größere Zahl von Weilern im Verhältnis zu Kern-Dörfern aufweisen. Dies spricht für das Übrigbleiben eines Teiles der keltischen Bevölkerung, was in den späteren Phasen der Eroberung eher geschehen konnte. Solche Konjekturen behalten aber immer den Charakter der Unsicherheit, und in den wenigen Fällen, wo ein höherer Grad von Wahrscheinlichkeit vorhanden zu sein scheint, ist wenig wirklich sicher, denn die politische Eroberung braucht nicht mit der Kolonisierung gleichzeitig zu sein oder sie zu veranlassen. Aus den wenigen Berichten über die Angriffe von Offa auf Wales läßt sich kein sicherer Schluß ziehen Annales Cambriae: ann. 334, 340: MHB. I S. 834 vgl. Hodgkin, aaO. S. 251.. Allgemeine Schlüsse über Eroberung und Siedlungen Einige allgemeinere Schlüsse über die Ausdehnung der Siedlungen können aus dem Studium des Verhältnisses der keltischen zu den germanischen Ortsnamen in Grenzgebieten gewonnen werden. Allerdings erfordert ein derartiges Studium eine getrennte Registrierung der noch vorhandenen Namen und der Namen, die in alten Denkmälern vorkommen. Diese Arbeit ist noch zu leisten, und es ist fraglich, ob sie schließlich nicht doch leicht zu Fehlschlüssen führen könnte... Siehe auch: Englisches Siedlungswesen/Charakter der Eroberungen und Siedlungen. Verwandte Themen * Englisches Siedlungswesen: Benutzung römischer Plätze * Englisches Siedlungswesen: Charakter der Eroberungen und Siedlungen * Englisches Siedlungswesen: Geschichtliche Quellen * Englisches Siedlungswesen: Größe und Form der Siedelungen * Englisches Siedlungswesen: Sippenverbände * Englisches Siedlungswesen: Verteilung der Bevölkerung Quellen * J. R. Green. The Making of England (Internet Archive). London 1881 * W. H. Stevenson. English Historical Review, Ausgabe 17. S. 625-642 * H. Munro Chadwick. The origin of the English nation (Internet Archive). Cambridge At the University Press, 1907. * Monumenta Germaniae historica. Auctores antiquissimi (Auct. ant.). XIII. * Reallexikon der Germanischen Altertumskunde, Band 1. Johannes Hoops, 1918-1919. S. 593 ff. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Siedlungswesen Kategorie:Englisches Siedlungswesen